Janus Saturnalia
Janus Saturnalia is the older brother of Cronus Saturnalia and the biological father of Aether Cade, making Jason Gaebolg his nephew. 400 years ago, Janus studied magic along with his brother, becoming a powerful Mage. Eventually he became immortal due to his ability to choose paths, and lived out his life, eventually courting Miriam Cade. Although he knew of his younger brother's actions in Othrys, he never tried to stop him, believing that Aether and his guild could do it if the need arose. When Aether's alternate personality, Erebus, was unleashed, Janus was the one that unlocked his emotions, allowing Aether to control Erebus. He then permanently returned to his family, and finally married Miriam. During the Bellona Alliance War, Janus was killed by a combined assault from his old friend and brother Pluto Morior and Cronus Saturnalia. Appearance Janus has fair skin, black hair with long bangs, and brown eyes. He commonly dresses in a white button-up shirt under a black jacket with a popped collar. He wears a pair of black dress pants and black loafers as well. Many women have deemed him attractive, but he's only ever been with one. Personality Janus is very carefree. He's spent his entire life, simply wandering around the world, trying to see everything there is. When faced with a decision he always flips a coin to determine what he does. Also, whenever he gives an opponent a choice, rather than trying to persuade them to do anything, he simply uses his magic to give them two choices, explaining what each one is, and allows them to choose their destination. He's also somewhat lazy, as he rarely makes any of his own decisions, and practically ignored Cronus' creation of Othrys, and his attempts to take over Ishgar. Despite all his shortcomings he still cares for those close to him, wether it be his son and lover, or even Cronus, History 400 years ago, Janus and Cronus trained together to learn their respective magics, Cronus with Arc of Time and Janus with Arc of Doors. Other students they trained with included Pluto Morior, Natalia Lane, and Colt Skyler. Janus then chose to open the Door of Immortality, giving him never ending youth, alongside his companions. The five of them then went their separate ways. Wanting to see the rest of the world, Janus went off on a quest to see it all, meanwhile monitoring Cronus' whereabouts, yet ignoring the fact that he was building up an army in Caelum. Eventually he met and courted Miriam Cade, the daughter of the current guild master of Dragon Gunfire. Unfortunately he could not stay, and left shortly after their child, Aether, was born. Magic and Abilities Arc of Doors: A peculiar Lost Magic that allows Janus to open doors off of any surface. Not only can he create doors on solid surfaces, but also on air as well. The doors he creates take him anywhere he wants to go, even if he's never even been there before. Despite its power, this is not an offensive magic, being used solely for transportation. Also, this magic can be used to show someone any event in the past or future, by having them step through the door, but they won't be able to affect what happened/happens in this timeline while there, as they are only watching. * Door of Immortality: Janus creates a door that leads to something that can grant one immortality. * Air Door: Janus creates a door on the air and goes through it, taking it anywhere he wants. * Crossroads: Janus opens two doors, giving someone or himself the choice between two different options. * Past/Future Door: Janus creates a door to show someone events of the past or future, but they cannot interfere with these events. * Soul Door: Janus opens a door to someone's soul. As the soul is untouchable, with the exception of when using this spell, anything Janus uses on the soul cannot be undone, unless he or another skilled user of Arc of Doors arrives. This includes removing the soul (as souls cannot be destroyed). Organic Link Magic: Janus can use this magic in conjunction with his Soul Door to leave marks on his opponent. He can sense magical signatures around the one he tagged, and act accordingly to whoever that is. Qui: This ability keeps him young by his manipulation of the magical energy around him. Also, by using his Soul Door, Janus can rip the magical containers out of his victims and absorb them into his body, effectively killing them. When he uses this magic this way he can increase/replenish his own magical power. Also, Janus can manipulate his magical energy to create solid constructs, usually in the crude form of a shockwave, or a more complex magic seal. The damage his magic does is internal as opposed to external, allowing his attacks to bypass most defenses. This magic also increases his physical strength, the more energy he poors into it, the stronger he becomes. He can even use his Qui to replace oxygen, and keep himself warm, effectively allowing him to survive in a vacuum. Archive: Janus can use this magic to store information, and teach magics to others. Janus was the one that taught Miriam Cade how to use this magic. Unison Raid: By tuning his magic to another's Janus can use this ability. * Time-Space Door: Along with Cronus, Janus pools his magical energy into a focused spot, allowing him to create a door through any form of space, even Carlito's Arc of Kingdoms. Immense Durability: Janus can take a vast amount of physical punishment, more so than Cronus, or even Pluto. He's been known to take powerful physical and magical blows from them, and shrug it off and continue fighting. Immense Magic Power: Janus has a ton of magical power. Despite having even more power than Cronus, he rarely utilizes it offensively, keeping himself in check. Janus is also capable of exuding his magical energy in the physical form, blasting his opponents away with shockwaves. Janus can also use this ability to increase the power of his blows, allowing for some form of offense when using his magic, and can also use it for defense to block attacks. When exerting enough magical energy, it causes the weak enough willed to feel immense fear, and are unable to confront him. His magic power is great enough for him to be able to go toe to with Cronus, and even Pluto. The strongest of the five immortals. When exuding a large amount of magical energy, his aura appears green. Trivia Janus is named after Janus in Roman Mythology, the God of Doorways. Saturnalia is an ancient Roman festival celebrating the Golden Age during the rule of Saturn and Janus. Janus' stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Immortal Category:Lost Magic User Category:Spatial Magic User